Chameleon
by kaezae12
Summary: A twelve year old girl named Camile is found after sneaking into the institute. She is questioned right there and then. She claims to be Kurt's sister. She is accepted into the institute and becomes best friends with Jamie. Jamie falls for her. Good enough of a summary? Enjoy!
1. Newcomer

**My first fic. IM ONLY ELEVEN GO EASY ON ME. Anyway in this fic a twelve year old girl sneaks into the institute only to be captured by the X-men. She claims to be Kurt's birth powers are invisibiliyt and she can climb walls. She becomes best ****_friends_** with**_ Jamie and secretly has a crush on him. Good enough of a summery? Enjoy!_**

"Keety please don't make muffins again." Kurt said coming out of the bathroom. "Were they that bad?" Kitty asked examining the muffin in her hands. "Yes Katzchen they are." He replied. Just then the alarm sounded. "Oh vhat now!" Kurt cried "Like keety's baking wasn't bad enough!" He turned to face a glaring Kitty. "Like ouch" Kitty said. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" the alarm sounded again. The rest of the team arrived. "I checked the whole building there's no one here_" Jamie said being followed by forty others. "Is the alarm broken again?" Bobby asked. "No_ it's working whoever set it off just can't be seen." Logan said with his claws out. "how do you know that" Bobby asked. Logan pointed to his nose. The team then heard the sound of something breaking behind them. they turned to see a brocken vase. then they heard footsteps. "The institute is flipping haunted!" Bobby yelled. "Whoever you are show yourself!" Logan demanded. "If I did you would slice me into bits" they heard a voice say. "Vhat was that?" Kurt asked. "What happend never hear a girl before?" The girl asked. "Can you like show yourself already, your kinda like freaking me out right now?" Kitty said looking around frantically. "An A- student who abuses the English language, figures you would be a friend of Kurt." the girl said snickering. Kitty glared at the girl. "How do you know who I am?" Kurt demanded. "Ouch, I can't believe that you don't recognize your own sister." the girl said. Kurt's mouth dropped. "VHAT!" Kurt screamed. "Are you like gonna stop with the invisible thing now" Kitty asked. "Not until you tell Fido here to retract the claws." she replied. Logan retracted his claws and crossed his arms. "There" he said. The girl soon started to appear. Soom her whole body came into view revealing a dark skinned girl with a green ponytail wearing a red tank top green hoodie and jeans and green gloves. _"She looks kind off cute." _Jamie thought to himself. "_Jamie now is not the time to be fantisizing about a girl who claims to be Kurt's sister." _Jean thought to him. "_Sorry" _Jamie thought. Kurt still had his mouth open. "Ya say your ma little bro's what?!" Rogue screamed as suprised as Kurt was. "I'm Kurt's birth sister." she replied. "So then vhat's your name schwester?" Kurt asked slightly grinning. "Camile, most people call me Chameleon I guess you can geuss why." she replied grinning. "Fits you well." Jamie said smiling. "But why did you like come here?" Kitty asked. Charles Xavier had arrived by now. "Simple Kitty, she was looking for Kurt" he said. Kitty made the "oh" face. "Can we leave the questions for tommorow i'm beat." Camile said wearily. "Sure you will stay in Kitty and Rogue's room, we'll discuss this in the morning."

**LATER THAT DAY IN KITTY AND ROGUES ROOM**

"So where do I sleep?"Chameleon asked in-between yawns. Rogue shrugged. "I'll like sleep on the floor if you like wan't my bed."Kitty offered. "No need for that, toss me a cover."Camile said as she took off her gloves and shoes revealing marks similar to a lizard's. Camile then tied the covers around herself and began to climb the wall onto the ceiling. There she stopped and hung down by her feet. "Good night" she laughed after seeing the priceless look on Kitty and Rouge's face."So your like Kurt's sister?" Kitty asked. "Yeah." Camile replied. "So are you and Kurt ya know together?" Camile aked. Kitty face turned as red as the tank top Camile was wearing. "N-NO we're just friends!" Kitty screamed. Rogue had burst out laughing, Camile was giggling. "Calm down, i'm sure he likes you though." Camile said. "What?" Kitty asked. "He has a German nickname for you, was it katzchen, yeah." she replied. "Oh I never like thought of it like that."Kitty said. "Come on let just sleep" guys" Rogue said. "Fine good night guys."Kitty and Rogue said and fell fast asleep. "Goodnight guys" Camile whispered and drifted off to sleep. She would need it for the day coming.

**So how was my first story. I'm new to this so i'll try to add another chapter. thanks to all those who read this. The next chapter or story will probaly be about Camile and Jamie.**


	2. Grand tour, new friend

**Chapter 2 is up!. Please notify me of any mistakes I make. I plan too type atleast five chapters of this story to get Camile flowing as a real X-man. I hope you enjoy my story, and thanks to shadowmaster77 and Saiya-jin Queen for helpful advice.**

"Camile, calm down your gonna like eat all the food we have!" Kitty yelled smiling. "You can't blame me I haven't eaten for hours." She replied. "Besides I have Kurt's appetite." "Vhat is that supposed to mean?!" Kurt yelled as his cheeks turn to a dark shade of purple. Everyone at the table laughed.

"No i'm serious!" Kurt said still blushing. Everyone laughed harder. Just then Camile slowly walked out the room. "Hey vhere do you think you're going?!" Kurt demanded with evil in his eyes. He took a step near Camile ready to pounce.

"Can't catch what you can't see" Camile said turning invisible. "I know your scent." Kurt said smiling deviously. "AH!" Camile shrieked as Kurt chased her around the Institute. "_Camile the professor needs you in his office, he said something about Jamie, that boy your age who said your cute, I mean...I have to go, just go to the professor." _Jean said to her using telepathy_. _Camile used this to her advantage.

She reappeared and held her hand in the "stop" gesture. Kurt stopped. "The professor needs me." "Fine i'll kill you later."Kurt smirked and ported away. Camile looked around for The professor's office luckily it was right infront of her.

She walked into the room to see The professor seated next to a boy her age. "You wanted me?" Camile asked. "Yes, you just came to the Institute last night so I asked my student here, Jamie, to show you give you a tour of the Institute and to introduce you to your new teamates." Charles Xavier replied. Jamie waved to her smiling shyly. "You may go now." Charles said.

Camile left the room being followed by Jamie. "So what's your power?" Camile asked. "I can multiply myself." Jamie answered and multiplied into two Jamies. "And yours is invisibility." Jamie said. Camile nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Come on I have alot to show you." He said smiling.

**Later that day**

After the tour Jamie had introduced Camile to the team. "What now?" Camile asked "Wanna play a prank on Kurt, he pranked me and I have to get him back?" Jamie asked. Camile smiled. "Sure." She replied.

"We'll need to brainstorm ideas though." He said. "Any t.v. here, i'm bored?" Camile asked yawning. Jamie grinned. "Enough to occupy the average gamer for hours and hours." He said enthusiastically. Camile laughed.

"Lead the way." she said. Soon they were seated on the couch with their eyes glued to the screen of the t.v. Camile lay her feet on Jamie's lap. He looked at her blushing. "Do you mind?" Camile asked noticing his blush. "No it's okay." he said still blushing.

Camile looked at him and snickered. "What?" he asked. "So you thought I was cute?" she asked and laughed at his growing blush. "Hey guys ve have danger room training in 20 minutes." Kurt said walking by. He noticed Jamie's light red face and chuckled.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked and burst out laughing then ported away. Camile's cheeks grew as red as Jamie's. Kitty walked by soon after Kurt did. "Like what was that about?" Kitty said then noticed the two red faces. "Oh" she said and walked away.

Camile and Jamie exchanged glances. "We better go before someone else gets the wrong idea." Jamie said. "Anything here to eat?" Camile asked. Jamie shrugged in response. They walked toward the kitchen.

Camile was delighted to see muffins on the table. She reached for one. "NO!" Jamie yelled. Camile jumped back. "If you want to see the light of tommorow do not eat those muffins!" Jamie yelled.

Camile picked up the muffin against Jamie's pleading. "Why not?" she asked. The muffin slipped out here and hit the ground, immediatly leaving a small crack on the floor. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away for the deadly batch. "That's why." Jamie said.

"How is that possible?!" Camile screamed. "No one knows, not even Hank, even Logan is afraid to eat them." Jamie said. "Why does Kitty make them?" Camile asked. "No one is brave enough, and Kurt doesn't wanna hurt his little Katzchen." Jamie said trying to immitate Kurt's accent. Jamie smiled. "If you thought her muffins were bad try driving with her, I could sworn that my life flashed before my eyes several times."

Camile laughed. "So what happend to you?" Jamie asked. "What do you mean?" Camile asked. "Well Kurt was thrown into a river and found by a family in Germany." He replied. Camile took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well two years after Kurt was found I was found at the same lab and experimented on. There was a malfunction and the lab exploded. I survived and rolled down into the same river. Kurt's adoptive parents found me in the lake but since they were already struggling with hiding Kurt they gave me to a trusted family far from their home. I kept the name Wagner though." she said. "I bet Kurt will wan't to hear that."

Jamie said and took a seat on a chair. "Yeah, but after I was given away Mystique came appeared as Kurt's adoptive mother and took me back. She took me here to North America and took me to this warehouse where she secretly trained me to control my powers. After a year Magneto found out and attacked the warehouse. Mystique tried to protect me but failed. She told me to find Kurt and gave me this package, after a year of relying on a person's compation for food and water I made it here." She said.

"What was in the package?" Jamie asked. Camile shrugged. "She told me to use it only in emergencies." She said. "How did you discover your powers?" Jamie asked. "Looked at myself in the mirror and saw nothing." she replied. "You?" she asked. "When I was born i multiplied into two babies." he said. Camile laughed.

By that time it was dark. "Thanks for showing me around and everything it was fun, i'm getting tired." She said yawning. "Guess I should be getting to bed." She stood up and started to leave but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot."

she walked over to Jamie and and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to her room. Jamie touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled. "No thank you." he whispered and went on his way to his room.


	3. New prankster in town

**Chapter 3 is up. This chapter will be full of pranks. Sorry for the long wait I was grounded. Please enjoy!**

Rogue walked toward her room. She turned and opened her room door to have a bucket of blue paint dumped on shrieked as it poured down onto her head coloring her hair blue then oozing down onto her shirt. Before she could process what just happend feathers were dropped onto hers from above. In her mind all she could think about was who had the nerve to do this to her.

Several suspects spun through her head. She stopped at Camile and Jamie. She stomped her way toward the living room. She passed by Kurt. His mouth opened to say something but before he couldshe shot him a death glare.

She kept walking, passing by several other mutants including Logan who actually snickered. She finally reached the living room where she found Camile and Jamie watching t.v. "Camile!" Rogue yelled furiously. "Rouge how's it been?" Camile asked trying to keep a straight face, Rogue got even more angry

"You know how i've been!" She hissed "Woah, calm down Rogue, you look like your gonna make us black and blue, aren't you enough?" Jamie snickered Rogue's eyes blazed# She had the look of murder in her eyes"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" she yelled loud enough for the whole mansion to hear.

"ARGH!" she yelled taking off her gloves and chasing after them Camile turned invisible while Jamie made about fifteen duplicates and split up While Jamie's duplicates kept Rogue busy Camile and Jamie met by the pool and slapped each other high fives#

**The Next Day**

"Who's next?" Jamie asked grinning. "Kitty, and Kurt" Camile whispered "How?" Jamie asked Camile grinned and whispered something into Jamie's ears Jamie grinned at the devious idea.

**At The Kitchen**

Kitty walked toward the fridge and took out some milk. "Katzchen what's the point saying you don't drink from the carton if you do." Kurt said startling her as he ported behind her."Kurt its like, almost done!" Kitty yelled. "How does it feel to be making out with everyone at the institute?" Kurt teased# "SHUT UP KURT!" Kitty yelled furiously#

Kurt backed away still smiling# Kitty opened the the carton# A split second later the milk erupted spilling onto Kitty# Kurt tried to hold his laughter in but failed to do so# He erupted into laughter holding his stomach

"KURT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE, HELP ME!" Kitty screamed# "Sorry Katzchen, i'll get some you a towel#" Kurt said still laughing# He began to walk out the room but slipped on the wet floor and fell flat onto his face# It was Kitty's turn to laugh# She giggled more seeing Kurt's milk soaked fur#

Kurt blushed and teleported# A minute later he came back carrying towels on his shoulder# He tossed one to Kitty and began to wipe his fur# As his fur dried he could hear Camile and Jamie laughing in the hallway# He finished drying himself and slowly creapt into the hallway#

He took a few more steps towards Camile and finally pounced on her pinning her onto the ground# Camile shrieked# Jamie didn't know what to do# "I thinks someone needs a lesson in discipline#" Kurt said smiling deviously# He raised his hands up and brought them onto Camile tickling her#

Camile shrieked# "Kurt stop that, no fair!" she screeched in-between laughs# Kurt tickled her for a minute more and finally stopped# "You're so mature#" Camile muttered sarcasticly#" Prank me again and there's more where that came from#" Kurt said grinning and ported away#

"Who's next?" Jamie asked# "I'm feeling a little lucky, let's prank Logan#" she said# "Wolverine, he'll slice us into bits#" Jamie said# Camile laughed# Jamie stared at her like she was crazy#

"You're more insane than Tabitha and she almost killed Kurt, many times#" Jamie said# "Don't you just love it?" Camile grinned# Jamie shook his head# Camile took his hand and led him to the living room to brainstorm ideas#

**Prank Day**

Jamie and Camile sat on the living room couch watching t.v. They both waited for Logan to discover his graffitied motorcycle. Camile had spray painted "Kurt was here" on his bike. Jamie spray painted "So was Kitty" there too. "When I die i'm going to huant you." Jamie said.

Suddenly they heard Kurt and Kitty scream. Camile grinned and lapped Jamie a high five. "You know we're gonna die right?" Jamie asked# Camile nodded# "We should probaly try to get out of here while we have time to escape#" Camile whispered#

"Video game shop?" Jamie suggested# Camile grin grew# "Sure#" she said# They quickly ran out of the insitute# Two minutes later Logan arrived into the living room with his claws out# He swore when he saw that the room was empty#

In a puff of smoke Kurt and Kitty appeared in the room# "Vhere are they?" Kurt hissed# "Calm down Fuzzy Elf they probaly went to play games or something, we'll like, get them tommorow#" Kitty said dissapointed# "No they pay the ultimate price today#" Kurt said# "I have a plan#"

**Later that day**

"That was fun, I totally kicked your butt in that game!" Camile exclaimed. "Shut up, it was only one game." Jamie mummbled. Camile snickered. "Don't get m ad just because-" she turned into the kitchen to see a grinning Kurt. "Crud." she groaned.

Jamie scream. Camile turned around to see that Jamie was gone, but his shoe was left on the floor. Kitty appeared through the wall holding some rope. Camile took a step backwards. She bumped into Logan.

"I smell your fear." Logan hissed with his claws out. Camile whipped around and bolted for the hallway. Kurt teleported infront of her blocking her path. "You are going to regret the day you were born." He hissed. He pounced.

Camile instinctively ducked. Kurt flew over her and face planted on the carpet. Camile giggled and raced into her room. She sprayed on Kitty's perfume and jumped into the vent. "Where is she?" Kitty asked.

"I've lost her scent, she smells like you now." Logan growled. "My perfume, she's smart." Kitty groaned. "No don't worry about me I just jumped and landed flat on my face." Kurt muttered sarcastically. "Shut it Elf!" Logan muttured. "We have a loose prankster in the institute."


	4. school and secrets

**In this chapter Camile goes to school, something's bound to go wrong! Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.**

"But professor why do I have to go to school? Beause Camile school is an important place where kids can learn and interact with children." Camile stated Charle's earlier statement. She groaned. "School is brutal." she muttered. "It gets better." Jamie said. "Oh really, when?" She groaned.

"At the end of the year." he joked. "Funny." she replied sarcastically. "Hey, just trying to cheer you up." he said. "Thanks, I guess." she muttered. "See you next period." Jamie said and walked away.

Camile walked through the hallway passing by several boys. One whistled. "Perve." she muttered quietly to herself. "Hi names Cole, I saw you talking with that mutie, Jamie, why don't you come over some time and get a real man." One said. "Real man, you haven't even gone through puberty yet." She smirked.

Cole's mouth dropped. "Hey, hey play nice, a pretty girl like you should be kind and nice, but i'll put an exception to fiesty." The second one said. "Get a life." Camile replied rolling her eyes. "Yeah, Rick get a life this girl belongs with me, Shane." The third one said slyly. "Smooth, ever use that one with your boyfriend?" Camiled asked and laughed.

"Cmon babe can't you be a good girl?" the one named Duncan asked taking a step toward her and pinning her against the locker. The other boys joined in. Duncan's lips slowly moveed toward Camile's. "If you don't let me go i'm going to twist your arm, flip you and break your nose." Camile threatened "I wish you would." Duncan replied moving closer towards Camile.

"Be careful what you wish for." Camile said and ducked. She took Duncan's wrist and twisted it pinning it to his back. Once the crack was heard she spun him the young boy around and flipped him onto his back. The suprised Duncan struggled to get up. He finally stood up straight.

"Oh, almost forgot." Camile said and brought her fist to the thirteen year old's nose. Duncan cried out in pain as a sickening crack was heard. He fell onto the floor with his mouth colored red by his blood. "Anyone else wanna bloody nose?" Camile asked quite satisfied. The other three boys shook their heads and bolted for their classrooms.

Camile shook blood off her fist and started for her class. She turned to see that Jamie had been standing by the corner the whole time. "That was interesting." he said slowly trembling. "Where did you learn those moves, you gotta teach me them!" Jamie cried. Camile grinned.

"Sure, anyway let him be a lesson to you." she said looking back at the knocked out teenager. "I would never do that to a girl." Jamie said. "Sure." Camile muttered sarcastically. "I wouldn't!" Jamie cried. "All guys are the same." she replied and walked to her classroom with Jamie close behind her.

**Later that day**

Camile sat at her desk tapping a pencil against her forehead. "While Camile Wagner please come to my office." Camile heard the principal announce. "Here we go." Camile groaned. She walked through the maze of hallways until she stood at the open door of the principal's office. She walked into the room and took a seat by the desk.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Johnson?" Camile asked. "Yes, today a boy came to me saying that out of nowhere you ran up to him and broke his nose." she replied. "I did break his nose but he pretty much sexually harassed me in the hallway." Camile said. "Really, how?" principal asked wide-eyed. Camile told her the story about what had happend, every detail included.

"Well, i'll make sure these boys are punished but next time please tell an adult." the principal said sternly. "Okay." Camile replied. She walked out the room and her shoulders dropped. "Phew, I thought I was gonna get in trouble for breaking a guy's nose, what a nice principal." Camile whispered to herself. "Weird, wonder if she... no it couldn't be."

**Lunch Time**

Camile slowly walked into the lunch line. She searched for anything good to eat. Sloppy joe, fish nuggets(**HATE FISH!), **tuna sandwich. "_Don't they have anything good to eat?" _Camie thought to herself. She picked up salad and took a seat on what she thought to be a safe pace to sit. "Hey aren't you the girl who broke my boyfriend's nose?" Camile turned around to face a glaring cheerleader.

"Your _boyfriend _and his friends hit on me in the hallway, then he tried to kiss me." Camile replied. "Oh please an ugly, and revolting girl like you couldn't be that lucky." the cheerleader snarled. "Well he did, now I insist you get away from me now, or else that so called beautiful face of yours is gonna look worst than your boyfriend's nose!" Camile demanded. Everyone around the lunch room gasped. "How dare you talk to me that way!" the cheerleader screamed.

"I cannot tell a lie." Camile stated. The cheerleader lost it. She took her lunch and threw it at Camile's head, but Camile was faster. She ducked and the lunch sailed into another student.

She shrieked and threw her lunch. It connected with a boy's face, soon a food fight of the ages had begun. "Hey ugly betty over hear!" Camile shouted. The cheerleader turned around and Camile's salad was splattered onto her face. Camile smiled and turned around to see that the principal was infront of her.

"Uh oh." Camile groaned. She found herself in the principal's office, again. "Twice in one day, you are on a role, Ms Wagner." the prinicpal said. "B-but she-" "No buts, you threw your lunch at a young girl, i'm afraid that that'll be detention for two weeks." the principal interrupted. "Okay." Camile groaned.

"Great, just what I need detention." Camile groaned to herself walking into the hallway. She was soon met by Jamie. "You got detention for two weeks!?" he cried. "Yes" Camile replied. 'You'll fit in perfectly." Jamie joked. "Ha, ha." Camile said sarcastically as they continued to walk.

**End of school**

Finally at the end of the day Camile was happy. She walked happily hearing the beautiful sound of the school bell. Music to her ears. She felt like skipping and twirling. "Hey." Jamie greeted her.

"Hi." she replied. "How was your first day?" he asked. "Horrible." Camile answered happily. Jamie laughed. "Will Scott and Jean be here soon?" Camile asked. "Soon enough."

Ten minutes later Scott and Jean pulled up. "You know it's gonna be crowded back there?" Camile said. "Yep." Jamie said looking at the already crowded car. The ride back to the institute was horrible. Camile was mushed in-between Kurt and Jamie.

To make matters worst Kitty wanted to drive. Kurt tried to stop her but she insisted. Knowing the a woman always wins an argument Kurt backed off. Camile could have sworn her was silently praying to himself. The car would swerve in any direction.

Kitty almost crashed the car atleast twenty times. Jamie said that his life flashed before his eyes again. When the car finally stopped Scott ran out and kissed the ground. Camile didn't blame him. She would have done the same.

Camile slowly walked into the institute. She collapsed on the couch next to Jamie. He was already blasting the video game system. Camile took a controller. "Is this how you guys live everyday?" Camile asked.

Jamie nodded his head. "Somebody could get killed here." Camile said. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but Kurt had was already there staring at Kitty. She walked over to him. "Kurt take a picture it'll last longer." she joked.

Kurt stopped staring and looked at her and blushed. "I think somebody has a crush." Camile whispered, not like Kitty could hear anyway she was blasting an mp3 player. "Vhat, No" Kurt yelled and ported them into his room. He sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" he groaned.

Camile nodded. "Why don't you ask her out already?" she asked. "Are you crazy that vould totolly ruin our friendship." he replied. "What if she said yes?" she asked. "I could only dream of that." he said.

"Look at me." he said, pointing to himself. "No one would want to love this," he groaned. "Kurt everyone here loves and cares about you, Kitty most of all." Camile smiled and walked out of his room. A spying Kitty stood next to the door listening to the whole thing. "Told you he likes you." Camile whispered.

Kitty stood there frozen. Kurt did love her. Did she love him back? She walked through the hallways into her room and stood by Rogue. "Kurt is in love with me."

**I'm a huge Kurtty fan so here it is. Chapter 4. Keep reading fans. Thank you all.**


	5. Training session, and mall trouble

**Chapter 5 is finally here!. Fighting lessons and Kitty's been avoiding Kurt ever since she found out about his crush on her. Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, and Camile go to the mall.**

Jamie bolted through the hallways. He needed to reach Camile fast. He pushed pass what seemed to be a hundred kids all in one hallway. He bolted into Kitty and Rouge's room. "Has anyone seen Ca-" he didn't have time to finish, he crashed into an invisible Camile.

Camile let out a shriek as she lost balance and fell off the ceiling and landed on an unsuspecting Jamie. "Thats one way to wake up in the morning." she groanded rubbing her head. Jamie groanded in pain. "You know what else is a good way to wake up? Having a girl fall onto your stomach at 7am." Jamie sarcastically. "Oh yeah, sorry." Camile said.

"Do you want to get off of me?" Jamie asked. "Nah." she replied. Kurt walked by the room at that moment. "Teenagers," he said crossing his arms then chuckled. "I can see that you guys are enjoying your day so far."

"Shut up." Camile muttered getting off of the twelve year old under her. "Hooray I can breath again!" Jamie exclaimed taking in a deep breath. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" Camile asked. "I wanted to talk about those fighting lessons." he replied. "What still mad about having a girl kick your butt?" she asked smirking.

"No, we can't train in the danger room unless all the systems are on." he replied. "Has anyone seen Keety?" Kurt asked looking around the room. "I haven't seen her since that day that Camile talked to me." Camile and Jamie shook their heads. "Is she avoiding me?" Kurt asked.

Camile could tell he was getting worried. "No." she said nervously. Kurt saw the sweat on her forehead. "She is isn't she?" he cried. He paced around the room.

"Vhat did I do, was it something I said, did I do something bad?" he freaked out. "Kurt calm down she probaly just wants to be alone."Camile said trying to calm him down. "VHY!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs and teleported. "What was that about?" Jamie asked puzzled. "Kurt has a crush on Kitty." she replied.

"So, everybody in the mansion knows that." Jamie replied. "WHAT!?" she yelled. "HOW!? "Well, news travels fast around here," he said. "Its like a chain reaction." "Rogue passes on news that Kitty tells her!? "she inquired. Jamie nodded.

Camile face palmed. "So are we going to train again?" Jamie asked eagerly. "I guess." Camile retorted. "To the Danger room!" he exclaimed. "This will be interesting." Camile muttered.

**Danger Room**

Jamie looked all around him. Drones surrounded him giving him the slightest chance of escape. He looked around again and grinned. Multiplying into fifteen duplicates he charged at the enemy, overtaking them. Using his duplicates he forced the drones into lazers, buzz saws, and metalic claws. "Good job your getting better." Camile said appearing behind him.

"No for the hard part." she said and went into a fighting stance. Jamie multpied into three duplicates. Camile disappeared. She circled him slowly waiting for the perfect time to strike. At the right time she ran up behind him and landed muliple jabs onto his back.

Jamie frantically looked around. "Use your senses, see those that cannot be seen." Camile said. She circled him again striking him with quick kicks to his stomach and legs. Jamie cried out in pain. Camile appeared to his side sliding her leg on the floor tripping Jamie.

Jamie fell to the floor with a thud. Camile appeared and rest her foot on his chest. "Cmon don't let a girl beat you up." she teased. Jamie kicked for her other foot forcing her to the ground too. He quickly stood up and bolted to pin Camile.

But Camile was faster, she abruptly stood to her feet and flipped backwards, turning invisible in mid-air. Jamie closed his eyes and focused on listening to Camile's footsteps. He waited, and waited until finally Camile struck at him. He grabbed her hand and yanked it forcing her into a nearby wall. He then ran trying to land a punch but Camile ducked.

Jamie's fist connected with the wall almost denting it. "Ooh getting stronger, and faster." Camile said backing away. "Training is finished for today. Did that even hurt?" she inquired examining Jamie's hand. "Yes." he groaned frantically waving his hand through the air. "You poor thing, come on I planned to go to the mall with Kitty." she said impatiently. Jamie groaned.

While walking through the hallway the bumped into Logan. He looked at the their bruises, cuts, and Jamie's purple hands. He shook his head. "Kids these days." he said and walked away. Kitty passed them next.

"Why are you guys like, covered in bruises?" she inquired. "Why are you avoiding Kurt?" Camile asked. Kitty mouth dropped. "I'm not avoidng Kurt." she cried. "Kitty my brother is paranoid, he's probaly looking for you now." Camile retorted.

Just then Kurt teleported into the hallway. "Goodbye." Kitty cried and quickly phased into the nearest wall. Kurt slumped. "Are friendship is ruined!" he cried. "We're going to the mall soon why don't you come?" Camile suggested.

"Okay, I guess I could talk to her then," he said. "Let me get dressed." Kurt ported away. Kitty phased back through the wall. "Is he gone?" she asked. Camile and Jamie nodded.

"Kitty, he has a crush on you, that avoid a no reason to avoid a guy, if anything you like him back." Camile said. Kitty blushed. "She's showing all the signs of a crush." Jamie smirked. "You like him back don't you?" Camile giggled. "That would explain why you avoid him." Jamie said.

"You like him, but you don't know how to tell him that now that you know he has a crush on you." Camile cried. "but instead of just telling him you just avoid him to think of a way to tell him." Jamie said. "What are you, psycic!? Kitty cried. "Yes we are!" Camile and Jamie yelled in unison. Just then Kurt teleported into the hallway.

"Ready." he said looking grim at the sight or his crush. "Let's go, I don't want it to close." Camile said. "Wait who's driving?" Jamie asked. Before Kitty could volunteer Kurt butted in. "I'll teleport us there." he said. "I've had enough pain today already." he muttered silently.

**At The Mall**

Jamie trudged through the mall behind Kitty and Camile. He and Kurt struggled with holding all their bags. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" Jamie whined. "Until it's closed!" Kitty and Camile exclaimed. Jamie and Kurt groaned.

"Vhy did I agree to come again?" Kurt asked. "You know to-" Camile elbowed Jamie before he could finish. "Oh yeah." Kurt said glancing at Kitty. They finally stopped at a nearby shop. Camile tried on clothes first while Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie sat on a bench.

Jamie sat in-between Kitty and Kurt. Camile noticed and soon walked by Jamie. "Come on I want to try on these shirts." she said and dragged Jamie into another room. Kurt and Kitty sat on the bench awkwardly. "I'm going to like try on some clothes." Kitty said getting up to leave. "Katzchen wait." Kurt pleeded.

Kitty reluctantly sat back down. "Have you been avoiding me?" Kurt asked. He noticed Kitty tense up. "No, Kurt thats crazy, why would I-" "Don't lie to me Katzchen." Kurt said sternly.

"Y-Yes." she stammered. "Vhy?" he asked. Kitty felt her throat suddenly dry up. "Well.. it's because-" she didn't have time to answer an explosion rang out from inside the mall.

* * *

"OH NO!" Camile shrieked. Jamie jumped to his feet. "Come on!" he yelled. He and Camile raced to the scene of the explosion. On the way they met up with Kitty and Kurt.

"What happend!?" Camile cried. "It's the brotherhood, their back." Kurt retorted. "I already called the professor, the team will be here soon." Kitty said. "Well we have to do something!" Camile cried. "I hate it when your right." Kurt groaned.

They rushed to face the brotherhood. Lance saw Kitty and Kurt and clenched his fists. "So that's how it's going to be! You dump me then go running to this loser?!" Lance yelled as he shook the Earth. "No Kurt's not my boyfriend!" Kitty retorted half blushing. "He wishes." Camile whispered into Jamie's ear and snickered.

"Vhy does this happen to me" Kurt groaned. "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU CHOSE A BLUE TAILED DEMON OVER ME!" Lance raged on. The mall shook more violently. Kurt looked in horror as one rock hit Kitty's head. Kitty fell to the floor unconcious a pool of blood forming around her.

"KITTY!" Kurt cried. Kurt glared at Lance with blood red eyes. Lance smiled an evil grin. Lance's expression changed when he saw a dark energy surrounding Kurt. "Kurt?" Camile asked taking a step towards her brother.

No answer. "Kurt?" she asked again. Kurt turned to face Camile and snarled. Camile shrieked. The force of Kurt's snarl sent Camile flying toward Jamie, knocking them both out.

Lance took a step back. "Well Lance it looks like you got this one." Toad said nervously. "Yeah, see you later." Fred said trembling. He and Toad retreated back to their hideout. "What come back here you cowards!" Lance yelled

Kurt teleported infront of Lance and roared. "Oh n-" Lance couldn't finish, Kurt punched him. Kurt then ported behind him, punching him again. The teleporting to Lance's side, kicking his waist. Kurt kept teleporting around Lance each time landing a blow.

"Sie verletzen mein Kätzchen!" Kurt roared. "Ich werde dich in die Tiefen der Unterwelt zu schicken, wo sie für immer brennen Sie Kind des Teufels!" Kurt grabbed Lance's arm with his tail and swung him into the wall hard. "Kurt, what happened to you!?" Kurt turned around to face Jean. Behind her was the rest of the team with shocked and fearful expressions.

Kurt looked at them and then at himself. He saw what he had become. He was ashamed of it, but then he remembered Kitty. " Kätzchen." he said sadly then fainted.


	6. Infirmary

**Chapter 6 Kurt's and Kitty are in the infirmary. The translation for chapter 5 is"You hurt my Kitten!" and "U will send you into the depths of the underworld where forever you will burn you child of the devil!" Please Enjoy. Rate and Review.**

_Kurt woke up. He tried to get up which resulted in a aching pain in his back. He grunted in pain and looked to see that Kitty was next to him. She wasn't awake yet though. He smiled at the sight of seeing her again._

_He looked at Kitty more closely and screamed in horror. She appeared to be melting of her bed. He turned and saw himself. He looked casual but in a second he was the same beast that attacked Lance. The beast charged him, shoving him to the ground. It raised it's tail and struck for Kurt's heart._

* * *

"AHH!" Kurt screamed loud enough for the whole mansion to here. In seconds the room was filled with all the students. "Kurt, your awake!" Camile exclaimed embracing Kurt with a hug. The hug calmed down Kurt down a little but resulted in him grunting in pain. "Oh sorry." Camile said apologetically taking a step away from him.

"Welcome back Kurt." Scott said grinning. "Vhat happened?" Kurt inquired. The whole room went quiet at the question. "We saw you, but you weren't you." Jamie stammered. Kurt shuttered at the memory of the beast he became. Still one question remained in his head.

"Vhere is Kitty." he asked sternly. "Kurt you just woke up mabye you should-" "Tell me where she is." Kurt demanded his voice rising. Reluctantly Rogue pointed by a bed next to Kurt. Kurt turned around to see Kitty lying on a bed next to him.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. "Yes she'll be okay." Hank said. Kurt looked at Kitty, his eyes full of sorrow. He knew that in someway he could have stopped this. The only problem was that he didn't know how.

"Kurt are you alright?" Camile asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I just need to be alone." he retorted still staring at Kitty. One by one the team gave Kurt one more concerned look and started to file out of the room.

For days to pass Kurt would stay in the infirmary watching Kitty. He would rarely come down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner so Camile would bring food for him. Kurt stayed with Kitty each day praying that she would wake up. At the same time he prayed that the monster he had become would never be seen again.

A beast, master over shadows, driven by hatred and revenge. A monster that consumes it's victim feeding off of their rage and anger. A beast, that controls you, making you forget about loved ones. Kurt had become the one thing that he spent his life trying to not be. Kurt had turned into a demon. What haunted Kurt the most about the beast was that the power felt great.

He didn't like the feeling. The feeling of pleasure from an evil force. And with all the power Kurt couldn't control the beast. Kurt had completely torn into Lance after seeing Kitty limp.

But at the same time part of him wanted to harm Lance. He felt like ripping Lance to pieces, and for that reason he was ashamed. He wondered what would happen if one of the team members angered him. Would he control the beast or show no mercy for his teammate. Kurt looked at Kitty with eyes full of sorrow. What if Kitty angered him?

But then Kurt remembered how he came back. He saw his friends' shocked and fearful faces. One that would be shown if anyone saw Wolverine with his berserk rage. They looked at him like he had turned into a monster. They looked like how Kitty did the first time seeing him.

**_Flashback_**

Kurt clinged to the ceiling hoping the new girl wouldn't see him. He silently spied on the girl below him. She was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and had a ponytail. He didn't know the girl's name, but he thought he heard Kitty. He tried to listen in on the conversation she was having with Jean.

It was too difficult to hear. He had to get closer. But the he thought of the risk, A: She would hear the bamf of his teleport. B: Jean would hear it and say it was him, Kitty would ask about him and Jean would tell her about Kurt's appearance. And finally C: She wouldn't hear his bamf and would not know about him spying on her.

He decided to take the risk. He reluctantly teleported onto the ground in the shadows. "Do you like, smell smoke anywhere?" Kitty asked, nervously looking around. "That's either Logan smaking or-" Jean was interrupted by Kurt's screaming thoughts. "_JEAN!"_ Kurt screamed in his mind.

"_What Kurt might as well get this over with, you'll have to tell her eventually."_ Jean said telepathically. "_But.. but why so quick. she's already scared and weary shouldn't we tell her tommorow or another day?" _Kurt pleaded._ "Fine but you better tell her before befriending her or else she'll never forgive you." _Jean thought. "_Okay... i'll tell her eventually._" Kurt said. "Or what?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed. "Nothing." she retorted. "So where's he kitchen, I haven't eaten in hours?" Kitty asked. "Follow me i'll show you." Jean said. "_Oh and Kurt stop spying on the new girl._" Jean told Kurt sternly.

"_I'm not spying on her!_" Kurt cried in his thoughts. Kurt groaned. He teleported at the worst time possible ending up in front of Kitty. Kitty screamed loud enough for Kurt's parents in Germany to hear. Kitty bolted away screaming and pushing past other students.

**End of Flashback**

Kurt felt even more sad remembering how Kitty looked. He looked down on Kitty. "Katzhen, I have lived my life being hunted down by villagers because of my appearence. I had to hide from people, not being able to show my face or have any friends. But the I came here and I saw you. Ever since then my life has been better." Kurt said.

"Now I can wake up in the morning to go outside where I am no longer hunted but greeted by friends. I can sleep without the fear of getting killed, because I know that I have my friends and family protecting me. I can sleep knowing that in the morning I can see you.." Kurt continued. "Ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig katzchen." To Kurt's suprise Kitty woke up.

"I love you too Fuzzy." she said and brought her lips to Kurt's.

**How was it? I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, but it's not over yet. I'm going to be accepting submitted OC's from other readers. First come, first serve. Keep reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. New student Introducing Sandman!

**So far i've only gotten two oc applications. I need 3 girls and 3 boys. All must be 12 or 13 years old. Please enjoy!**

"Is Kurt still in there, it's been two weeks?" Jamie inquired as he and Camile passed by the infirmary door. Camile sadly nodded. "I've never seen him like this before mabye we should go check on him." Camile suggested. Camile and Jamie slowly walked into the infirmary and froze dead in their tracks.

Kurt and Kitty were locked in a kiss. Camile and Jamie exchanged glances. Jamie was about to say something when Camile hushed him and snapped a picture of the two teens infront of them. Jamie cleared his throat loudly. No answer.

Jamie cleared his throat again louder. This time the two broke apart with speed that could rival Quicksilver. "What are you two doing here!?" Kitty shrieked. Jamie and Camile snickered. "Vhat is so funny!?" Kurt asked his face turned to a dark shade of purple.

"Isn't it amazing what happeneds in an infirmary?" Camile laughed. Jamie soon joined in. "You didn't see anything!" Kitty threatened. "Not according to this." Camile said showing them her photo. "Why you little devil." Kurt yelled. "Don't you dare show that to anyone!"

Camile and Jamie snickered. "Try me." the both said and bolted out the room. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Kurt and Kitty yelled and chased after them. Jamie multiplied himself and Camile turned invisible. While dodging Kitty and Kurt, Camile ran into her room. She tossed her phone to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, go wild." she cried and ran away. She ran for the stairs. To her dismay so was Jamie. She cried out in pain as they crashed into each other and tumbled down the stairs. "Deja vu." Jamie cried.

Kitty and Kurt finally caught up with them and burst out laughing seeing the two on the floor. Just then Bobby walked by. "Hey Kitty, Kurt." he said and started making kissing faces. He burst out laughing and walked away. Kitty and Kurt blushed.

"CAMILE, JAMIE!" they yelled and walked down the stairs. Before they could strangle the twelve year olds the door opened revealing a 13 year old. He walked into the mansion and froze at the sight of the twelve year olds on the floor and the two blushing teens. "Hi I'm Thomas." he said shyly. "Hi." Kurt,Kitty,Jamie, and Camile cried at the same time.

An awkward moment passed by. Luckily the professor interrupted it. "Thomas welcome, your parents told me that you would be coming here." Charles said. He exchanged glances with Kurt and Kitty. They nodded and Kurt teleported them elsewhere. He then took Thomas towards Camile and Jamie.

"This is Camile and this is Jamie," he said gesturing towards Camile and Jamie. They waved. Thomas waved back. "They'll give you a tour of the mansion." he said then rolled his wheelchair away.

Thomas looked behind Camile and Jamie to see Bobby being chased by a Rahne, Jubilee, Rogue, and Amara, laughing as he ran. Then he saw Logan chasing Evan on his skateboard with his claws out. "Is it always going to be like this?" he asked. "That's what she said." Jamie said. "I don't get it." Thomas retorted.

"She literally said that." Jamie said pointing to Camile. Just then they heard a loud crash and Bobby's pained screams. "CAMILE, JAMIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?" they heard Kurt scream. "We should probaly go now." Camile stated. "Yeah let's go" Jamie agreed pushing Thomas into another room.

They covered Thomas' mouth until they were sure that they were safe. "What was that about?" Thomas inquired. "We prank a lot of people." Jamie said. "Oh, well what room are we in now? Tom inquired. "The danger room." Camile retorted looking around.

"Wait, but weren't just at the front door how did we... nevermind." Jamie said shaking his head. "As long as we're here why don't we spar." Camile suggested. "Sure." Thomas shrugged. "What's your power?" Jamie inquired. "You'll see." Thomas retorted walking into the center of the room.

"Okay, 1, 2,3, GO" Camile shouted. Camile turned invisible, and Jamie multiplied into three multiples. They both charged at Thomas, surprised that he didn't move. Jamie cried out as he neared Thomas, Thomas in turn grinned. Once Jamie was seconds away from impact Thomas pushed his arms forward.

Tiny grains of sand lodged into ground sprang out and combined with others, increasing their size. They all grouped together, creating a huge wall of sand. The wall was suddenly forced forwards, sending a startled Jamie flying backwards into both cried out in surprise and pain. "Why does this keep happening!?" Jamie groaned getting of the girl under him.

Thomas spread his arms out, and the sand wall instantly broke apart and covered his hands. They grouped together and made a huge fist formation. Camile and Jamie watched in shock as Thomas wielded his gigantic fist made from sand. "Round two?" Camile asked. "Yep." Jamie muttered.

**Two painful hours later**

"Dude I can't feel my... everything." Jamie groaned walking out of the danger room. "Pain, too much pain." Thomas cried almost collapsing. Camile snickered. "Ha, I barely felt a single sting." she laughed. Her laugh was interuppted by a large amount of sand overtaking her.

Jamie and Thomas burst out laughing. "Do you feel it now?" Jamie inquired. Camile growled and tackled him and Thomas to the ground. Jamie and Thomas screamed and scrambled to their feet. They each bolted away, an angry Camile chasing after them.

On their way they ran past Scott and Alex. "What was that about?" Alex inquired staring after the three kids. "Jamie and the new kid angered a female." Scott retorted. "Oh," Alex muttered. "Here is lesson in life, nothing is worst than a female's anger, haven't you seen Bobby today." Scott said.

Camile chased Jamie and Thomas until she was finally able to take them down. "Hi guys." she said glaring at them. "Please don't hurt us that much." Thomas begged. Camile snickered practically standing on Jamie an Thomas. "Don't worry I'll be gentle, just kidding." she said.

* * *

Kurt was laying down on his bed when the very girl he was thinking about knocked on the door. "Kurt it's me." he heard Kitty say. Kurt reluctantly opened the door. While he was glad he had kissed his crush he was really shocked.  
"Hi Katzchen." he stammered.

"Kurt we need to talk." she said. Kurt nodded and took a seat on his bed. Kitty sat next to him. "Did that really happen?" Kitty asked. "Vhat?" Kurt asked. "You know, us like... kissing." she retorted.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I think so." he replied. "What do you mean you think so?" she inquired. I guess that I could use a reminder." he smirked. "What ever you say fuzzy." she giggled and kissed him.

Evan walked by right then. He sighed. "If you guys are going to make out please close the door. he said. Kurt and Kitty broke apart, the two blushed. Evan grinned as he walked away from the new couple.

* * *

"My first day and I've already gotten my butt kicked." Thomas groaned. "Don't worry that happens to everyone, Kurt got pepper sprayed." Jamie said. "You'll love it here, Sandman." "Isn't that name taken?" Thomas inquired. "Nah, we'll call Flint, Sandstorm." Jamie smiled.


	8. Land of sand part 1

**Time for chapter 8, I hope that you enjoyed Thomas Anderson, he was submitted to me from Mr. Scary face and I thank him for that. In this chapter we will have a special guest. I won't say his name though(Spider man). Enjoy!**

"Hey Tom, I think we have a problem." Thomas heard Jamie yell "What?" he asked running up to Jamie who stood by the team as the stared in awe at the hero infront of them. Thomas stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped "Oh my god it's- it's SPIDER MAN!" Camile screamed and passed out "Yeah it's me, and is she going to be okay?" Spidey inquired

"Yes, and it's an honor to be in your presence Peter" Xavier stated "Wait how do you know-" "We've watched the movie" Jean cut him off. "THERE'S A MOVIE!?" Peter yelled. "Yeah Forge accidently opened a dimensional portal and, well it like, just fell out" Kitty replied

"Anyway I've come because I heard that Sandman was here in Bayville" "I'm right here" Thomas stated "No, Flint Marco Sandman" Peter said "Oh, here we call him Sandstorm" Kurt said "Anyways, with all the sand here he will be too strong to defeat, so I was wondering if you guys could help me" Peter muttered

Camile, who had just woken up, passed out again "She's like a girl at a Justin Beiber concert" Jamie whispered into Tom's ear "Sure we'd be delighted" Scott said "Where's your team?" Jean asked "Them, there already there, but their trapped by Sandma-, Sandstorm, that's why I need your help" Peter stated. The team wasted no more time, traveling in the X-jet they flew to the to the city

**THE CITY**

"He's enormous!" Shadowcat gasped. "Too much sand, way too much sand." Nightcrawler cried rapidly shaking his head. "See what I mean?" Spiderman cried. "Where's your team?" Phoenix (Jean) asked. "Their inside him." Spiderman retorted.

"There's that much sand?" Chameleon inquired. "It is Bayville." Multiple stated. "So what's the plan?" Phoenix asked. "Plan? What plan!?" Spidey asked and burst out laughing. "Classical Spiderman." Iceman joked.

"No more time for games. X-men move ou-" Scott was inturrupted by the jet being attacked. "Woah! The freak is covering the X-jet in sand!" Nighcrawler screamed. The team panicked as it seemed that death awaited them. "Everyone out! GO,GO,GO!" Cyclops ordered. The team quickly evacuated through a slide created by Iceman. Seconds later the X-jet was smashed into the ground, exploding on impact.

"Well there, like goes our ride home." Shadowcat cried. "What do we do now?" Sandman inquired looking up at Spidey. "What we came here for, save the city, kick the bad guy's butt." Spidey retorted clenching his fists. "That won't be easy!" Nightcrawler yelled. "Look!"

He pointed infront of them. Several feet away stood several creatures that appeared to be made from sand. One looked like a human with hands big enough to lift a sofa. The second was huge, it was abot the same size of hulk and weilded an enourmous hammer. The third was a humanoid with wings and a sword created from sand. Behind them stood what looked like hundreds of smaller, and weaker ones.

"This won't be easy." Chameleon cried. "Thank you Mrs. Obvious." Multiple cried, and multiplied into several copies. Chameleon disappeared. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "What's like, happening!?" Shadowcat Shrieked. The X-men stared in horror as a large hand shot out from the sand.

Sandstorm appeared from the sand. He snickered. "Your too late Webhead, this town is mine, next the world." he bellowed. "I have your puny team, now there is nothing you can do to stop me, not even the these X-losers can help you now." "I think this guy has sand for brains." Chameleon whispered into Multiple's ear.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT I HEARD THAT!" Sandstorm roared. With anger coursing through his veins, he shot a wave at sand towards her. Chameleon stepped to the side, the wave missing her by inches. "Missed!" she taunted. "WHY YOU LITTLE RAT! Sand titans, bring me their heads." he commanded then swiftly dissolved into the ground.

Colossus charged, striking the hammer titan with a blow to the stomach with his fist. The titan quickly swung it's hammer. Colossus yelled in pain as he was hit in the waist with the hammer. He was sent flying into a building.

Boom boom took this as a chance to attack, she ran toward the titan and slid underneath him and threw several bombs into it's back. The bombs exploded and the titan was sent flying away into a building. The multiples fought the smaller creatures. Multiple swiftly kicked one to his left and punched one infront of him. Before he knew it he was surrouned.

Thinking fast, one of his multiples latched on to his hand and swung him around in a circle, easily knocking out several of the surrounding creatures. One knocked him to the ground. Before it could land the final blow Chameleon appeared behind it and drop kicked it to the ground. "Saved your life." she smirked. Multiple suddenly tackled her to the ground, the flying titan's sword missing them by inches. "Okay, let's call it even." she blushed.

Angel took on the winged creature. He swiftly flew through the air, the winged titan following close behind. "Hey Cyclops I could use some help here!" he yelled. Cyclops shot his optic laser toward the titan. It swiftly dodged and and flew faster. It readied it's blade.

Angel took this time to his advantage. He flew into a building and disappeared into a maze of structures. The titan eventually lost him. It slowly flew around seeking Angel. Suddenly Angel burst threw a wall holding a wooden plank. Using all the strength he had, he smashed the wooden plank onto the the titan's head and flew away.

Still dizzy from the impact of being hit in the head, the titan flew out and crashed into the ground. Cyclops then shot it into the wall with his optic laser. Before he could shoot another clear shot the large handed titan smashed into him, Cyclop's visor was sent flying into the sand. The monster was about to deliver the final blow when Wolverine leapt at it. He instictively sliced at the titan's arms.

The beast seemed to roar in pain as it's arm fell off into the sand. Cyclops then shot a full on blast of his optic lazer at the beast. The titan was immedietly blasted away into nothing. The trouble wasn't over yet. The peices of the former titan's merged together into something only seen in nightmares. It had Huge hands, A gigantic hammer and Gigantic wings, all mixed up with an enormous body.

"That looks, really...really big." Shadowcat cried. Iceman laughed. "Don't worry, the biggerr they are, the harder they fall." He yelled skating toward the monster. In a flash the beast swung it's fist sending Iceman flying to the ground, Iceman was unconcious after the impact. "You know, part of me wanted to see that happen." Jubilee said.

The titan then pointed its palm at the team. A huge blast of sand came from it. The blast headed straight for the team, ready to consume them.

**I know...not my best cliffhanger. But then again, it's my first. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it was the first major fight scene, please tell me if I did well on it. I am really sorry for the long wait. I hope you all will still read. By the way, this fic is nowhere close to being finished =3**


	9. Land of sand part 2

**Last chapter was a cliff-hanger, now you all get to see the rest. Unless I make it another cliff-hanger. You will only know if you continue. By the way, just to clarify, this was the spider-man from Ultimate Spider-man incase you guys were confused. Hope you like this chapter. Rate and review please.**

The team stood there like sitting ducks, the gigantic blast of sand hurling towards them. Thinking fast Sandman shot his own sand at the blast to counter it. The move worked as the blasts cancelled each other out. The team let out a breath. Sandman dropped to his knees. "Are you okay Tom?" Multiple inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to using that much sand, it's just, you know, draining. " Sandman replied. "Guys, we need to go, the team is still in there and we're going to need them to help stop Sand-dork." Spidey stated. "Let's split into groups," Cyclops said. "Kitty, Kurt, Camile, Jamie, and Spidey, you go find the team. The rest of us will handle this goon." The group nodded and Kurt teleported them away.

The mega titan roared, and smashed its fist into the sand, causing huge waves of sand hurling toward the team. With a red flash Cyclops shot a blast of his optic laser into it. The sand exploded into bits. "X-men attack!" he shouted. The team charged toward the gigantic terror.

* * *

**Sandstorm's dungeon**

Kurt and the group appeared on the top of a roof. "Do you have any idea where your team might be?" Kurt asked. Spidey scoped the city. He zipped to the top of a high tower. After a while of staring he finally swung back down. "I can see what looks like a holding facility guarded by more sand minions." he stated, showing the team. Kurt nodded and teleported them there.

They arrived seconds later. Camile was about to walk out in the open when Jamie pulled her back. "Not a good idea to go there. Have you seen how many guards there are?" he asked. "Multiple is right, we should use stealth on this mission," Spidey told them. He then pressed a button on his suit and disappeared.

He looked at the teams shocked faces. "New S.H.I.E.L.D tech, gotta love it," he said. "Two can play that game," Camile said and joined hands with the rest of the group. They soon turned invisible as well. "I didn't know that you could like, turn other people invisible along with you," Kitty stated.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Camile replied. "I know enough for blackmail," Jamie pitched in. Camile punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up!" she cried. Just then the sand minions looked their way.

The group hushed Camile. "Jeez, sorry," she whispered holding her hands up in defence. They waited until the minions stopped looking until they kept travelling through the dungeon. "Are we like, getting any closer to them?" Kitty asked. "This place like, gives me the creeps," she cried shuttering.

"I think so, I'm not getting a signal here," Spidey replied. "I think something is blocking the signal," Just then the ground beneath them trembled. "Right you are Web-head!"

* * *

Cyclops shot a beam of his optic laser at then mega titan. It instinctively lift its arms to protect itself. With a huge explosion the titan's arm were blasted into nothing, but with a mighty roar they regenerated. "How do we hurt this thing!?" Cyclops shouted with rage. "Easy we freeze it!" Iceman cried and shot a beam of ice at the titan.

The move seemed to work as the ice surrounded it. Iceman laughed. "See! I told you," he laughed. To his dismay a sudden CRACK interrupted it. "I think you spoke too soon," Jubilee smirked.

Iceman glared at her as the ice came apart. The titan then swung at Iceman knocking him through a nearby building. "Hey, ugly look at me!" Sandman cried. The titan quickly turned to face him. "Thomas, what are you doing!?" Cyclops yelled.

"I'm saving your lives," he cried as he shot a wave of sand at the beast. "Go help the others, I'll handle the big bad!" "We can't just leave you here!" Phoenix cried. "Just go! You don't have to worry about me!" he yelled. "Besides, sand is my strength, I'll be fine!"

Cyclops nodded and the team ran into the distance. Sandman looked to the mega titan as it roared. He took a deep breath. "I can do this, I've stopped a sandstorm before," he said. "I just need to focus, I have to, the team needs me,"

He gathered all the strength he had and covered himself in sand. He too grew into a titan. "Okay ugly, the real battle begins NOW!" he shouted and swung at the monster.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Sandy," Spidey growled as Sandstorm circled him and the rest of his group. Sandstorm laughed. "I knew that you would be stupid enough to come here, so I decided to plan ahead." Sandstorm replied. "Where is my team!?" Spidey demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" Sandstorm inquired. "TELL ME NOW!" Spidey commanded. "Fine, here they are," Sandstorm said. A nearby walled dissolved into the sand exposing Spider-man's team unconscious behind it. They were all held to the wall by sand.

"Let them go, Marco!" Spidey yelled. "Why don't you try to take them from me," Sandstorm cried and disappeared into the sand. "Where'd he go?" Chameleon asked. "I don't know," Multiple asked. "Wait, I saw this in a video game," Kurt said.

"Marco? Marco?" he called out. The team looked at him like he was crazy. "Vhat!? It was worth a-" he was interrupted as the ground fell apart beneath them. "Polo!" Sandstorm yelled as he came from beneath the sand followed by four huge fists.

* * *

"Are we getting any closer?" Phoenix asked. "I don't know, for some reason Kurt isn't answering his communicator," Cyclops replied. "They must be in trouble!" Phoenix cried. The ground beneath them rumbled. Sand-storm then burst through it.

"Correction, were in trouble," he laughed. "Before I ended their sorry lives,"

**I hope you guys loved this chapter, and the cliffhanger, and Sandman, and... everything else. After the Land of Sand chapters I'll be sure to add more Camile and Jamie moments, and new characters. Please review, I don't care if its criticism or compliments, I just like to have people speak their mind about my stories so I can improve them. Please notify me of any mistakes I have made.  
**


	10. Land of sand part 3

**Chapter 10 is now up, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one. I feel kind of stupid calling jean phoenix even though the phoenix saga wasn't showed. Lets just pretend it happened to save the embarassment. (Sudden crash and Spidey appears through the imaginary wall)**

**Spidey: What's up!**

**me: Spidey what are you doing here?**

**Spidey: I don't know.**

**me: Get back in the story! You're spoiling it!**

**Spidey: Fine, There will be a conversation between Kaezae and I at the end. (Crashes through the wall again and swings away, leaving another hole)**

**Uh, let's just get this over with.**

**New program hope you guys like it.**

The team stood shocked before Sand-Storm. "W-what!?" Cyclop's stammered. No one could believe it. "I ended the lives of your pathetic little friends," he stated. "You're lying!" Phoenix accused.

Sand-Storm laughed. "Mabye you'll find out yourselves when I drag you to my prison," he threatened and charged them. "X-men attack!" Cyclops commanded. Sand-Storm sailed forward through the sand followed by several giant fists of sand. Iceman instinctively created a shield of ice.

The shield shattered instantly and Sand-Storm bolted through. Using all his strength, he tackled Colossus. The metal man in response brought his hands down onto Sand-Storm's back. Sand-Storm cried in pain and let go of Colossus. He sailed into the ground.

Magma seeing her chance sprayed her molten lava onto Sand-Storm's limbs. Sand-Storm cried out as his arms and legs turned to glass and shattered. "Uh, did we win?" Iceman asked. "Are you kidding me!? This battle is only beginning!" Sand-Storm bellowed. He stood up with newly formed arms and legs.

"I'm going to bury you all in the sand, just like I did to your puny friends!" He yelled. With a loud yell he gathered all the sand around him and grew to a great size. "Oh, no, this is bigger than all of those Sand titans combined!" Phoenix cried. Sand-Storm was about to stomp on them when another gigantic figure tackled him to the ground. "It's Tomas!" Cyclops cried.

Sand-Storm kicked Sandman off of him. "You again!?" Sand-Storm cried. "But my sand titan-" "Is once again just plain sand," Sandman yelled cutting him off. "Why, you little punk, you'll be lucky if I let you live long enough to see your friends die!" Sand-Storm roared.

He shoved Sandman to the ground. "Amateur, you'll never defeat me!" Sand-Storm yelled. Sandman in response punched him in the face. Sand-Storm staggered back a few steps in shock. He yelled and ran towards Sandman.

* * *

Buried in the rubble of a former prison a blue furry hand shot out of the sand. With a gasp Kurt dug his way out of the sand and stood up. The inside and outside of his suit was filled with sand. He called out for his friends but heard no reply. "OW, vhat happened to my head," he cried rubbing his forehead.

He lowered his hand to his face, and stood in shock as his blue hands were red with blood. Kurt began to feel dizzy at the sight. He sat down as his memories slowly returned.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Sand-Storm jetted toward the team being followed by four fists of sands. One pounded into Multiple, blasting him into a wall. He cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground. "One down, four to go!" Sand-storm bellowed. His next target was Chameleon.

He sailed toward her. She turned invisible and dove out of the way at the last second. The move threw Sand-storm off as he crashed into a wall at full force. He easily broke through it. He got up to his knees only for Chameleon to kick him.

He cried out and swung for the invisible girl. His attempt failed and Chameleon kicked him, this time in the back. _"That's for Jamie you creep!" _She thought to herself. Sand-storm cried out again.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Sand-storm roared. He sprayed his surroundings with sand. Chameleon cried out as the sand surrounded her. Sand-storm laughed menacingly as Chameleon appeared in front of him. He swung at her, only to be stopped by a "bamf" and a tail wrapped around his arm.

Nightcrawler stood in front of him baring his fangs. "Don't you dare touch my schwester!" he hissed. With the flick of his tail Sand-storm was flying into a wall. His cry of pain was quickly blocked out by a few "thwips". Spider-man walked up to Sand-storm, who was now tied to the wall by webs.

"Looks like you've got yourself caught in quite a sticky situation," Spidey joked. "Telling me bad jokes, isn't going to knock me out, Web head!" Sand-storm yelled Kurt looked over to see Camile supporting Jamie, who had woken up. He silently snickered. Spidey was still joking with Sand-storm when the room began to shake.

Sand-storm laughed. "You thought you defeated me? Now, i'm going to bring this place on top of us!" He boomed. Kurt looked in horror as his friends were covered. He ran for Kitty but the sand covered him. In his last moments of consciousness he felt blood trickle down his forehead.

(_END FLASHBACK_)

Kurt stood up. He looked around, seeing four holes in the sand. "_They must of dug themselves out,_" Kurt thought to himself. He then noticed a few small footprints near three of the holes. He smiled."_Kitty must of helped them, that's my Katzchen,_"

Kurt saw a more footprints by his spot. He figured that they were looking for him, but gave up. He walked up to a trail of footprints. Seeing nothing else to do, he followed them.

* * *

Cyclops fire a laser at Sandstorm's feet. Sand-storm's leg fell off and he struggled for balance. Sandman then tackled him onto the ground. The X-men began to attack Sand-storm on the ground as Iceman created ice restraints. To his dismay, Sand-storm easily broke through the restraints and shook the team off. "It's going to take more than that to defeat me!" He laughed.

Sandman turned his hands into a gigantic hammer. Sand-storm in response turned his into maces. "Bring it brat!" he yelled. They both charged at each other clashing once again. "How can we defeat him if he keeps regenerating himself!?" Cyclops yelled in frustration blasting Sand-storm again.

XXX

(**I had to improvise, I forgot how to work the line thingy, fail on my part)**

* * *

Kurt slowly followed the footprints. How could they have gone so far? Was he out for _that_ long? As these questions sailed through Kurt's head, he felt himself loosing conciousness. Still he pushed himself to keep walking until he found his friends.

Kurt walked for what felt like hours. He felt his conciousness seeping out of him faster. He fell to his knees. In his last moments of conciousnes he called for his friends once more, and let unconciousness take him over.

**...So...How was it? Im terribly sorry for the LONG wait. My laptop is having trouble charging. I hope you guys under- (CRASH)**

**Spidey: I'm back!**

**Me: What are you doing here? I'm trying to finally end this chapter.**

**Spidey: I'm here yo spoil the story!**

**Me: Don't you dare!**

**Spidey: He's bringing Bobby and Jubes together!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Spidey: He's going to bring in what may be the strongest mutant...not really.**

**Me: I"ll embarass you!**

**Spidey: Guess who this guy's gonna kill!**

**Me: White tiger or Mary jane?**

**Spidey: What!?**

**Me: Who do you like more?**

**Spidey: Uh.**

**Me: That should give me enough time.**

**Spidey: To do wha-**

***Shoves through hole in wall***

**Spidey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: I warned him...Bye guys, again im sorry for the wait. Please review.**


	11. Land of Sand Finale

**Sup guys! Guess who's back! Sorry for the wait. I was taking a break (A really long one) from the stories for a while and I was also working on a story for the Amazing world of gumball called ignoring the fish. Its DarwinxCarrie (Don't hate). Just so you know this will be the finale of Land of Sand. Anyway, I'm here with the female telepath, the mind master, the phoenix herself, JEAN!**

**Jean: Was the intro really necessary? **

**Me: Its to add effect...**

**Jean: So why am I here?**

**Me: Your interview of course!**

**Jean: Interview!? I was never told of this!**

**Me: Yeah...about that...**

**Jean: Where am I!?**

**Me: That's classified information.**

**Jean: I can always just read your mind and find out.**

**Me: Good point, this is a different dimension I've created by coming up with this story. **

**Jean: I'm in a story!?**

**Me: Uh...(You guys should check out the story, I'll see if I can fix this mess I've caused.)**

**Jean: I can read your-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah we get it.**

Kurt woke up in what looked like some kind of room. "Was die wo bin ich," Kurt said wearily in his native tongue sitting up. His back hurt from the old worn down wooden floor beneath him. He looked around. "Ich muss in einem Haus sein," he said standing up.

Kurt walked around the room he was in. There was nothing in the room besides a creaky old bed and a broken window. He walked through a door and saw stairs leading down into the lower level of the house. "Hmm, could this be the house the brotherhood members live in?" He asked himself. It was definitely old and broken down to be.

Kurt then heard a noise coming from the lower level of the house. 'He hissed silently and latched on to the ceiling over him. He quietly climbed the walls downstairs. "_Maybe I can surprise them._" He thought to himself. He saw a huge shadow that seemed to be coming from another room.

He positioned himself and pounced onto his victim. His victim screamed and yelled for help. The victim struggled but finally managed to shove Kurt off of him. It was then that Kurt realized who he had attacked.

* * *

"Scott! What do we do!? Its like we're not even hurting him!" Cyclops heard Jean yell. "I-I don't know!" He stammered. "Just keep attacking, we have to keep fighting until the other's arrive! If we all team up we can take him down!" Scott opened his visor and let out an optic lazer. He jumped over a fist of sand that was swung at him.

Sandman morphed his giant arms into blades and sliced off Sandstorm's arms. The villain instead of crying out of pain simply laughed and replaced his arms with sand. Sandman could feel himself getting weaker. "_Where is Spidey and the others_?" he couldn't help but think to himself as he groaned. He charged again.

"Powerman!?" Kurt yelled in surprise. "Nightcralwer!?" Powerman yelled. Spidey, his team, and Kitty, Camile and Jamie ran into the room. "What's going on here!?" Ava yelled. "Nighty here woke up and must of mistaken me for an enemy," Luke explained.

Before Kurt could say anything he was cut of from the breath-taking hugs of his sister and girlfriend. "Kurt you're al right!" he heard Kitty exclaim happily. "_Deja vu_," Kurt thought to himself. "I'm glad that you guys are okay too, but please, I would like to be able to breathe again." Kurt said. Kitty and Camile let go of hurt and backed away a little."

"Good to see your back Nighty but we can't celebrate for long, we still have a sandy maniac to handle," Spidey said. "How exactly do you expect us to beat him?" Nova asked. "The guys pretty more powerful than ever now that he's on land." "Simple lets get him to the beach." Spidey said. "That might actually work," Danny said.

"What exactly do we do from there?" Jamie asked. Spiderman thought for a moment. "Uh, well, I'll come up with it as we get there," Spidey retorted. Just then Kurt's communicator started ringing. "That thing still works!?" Camile asked.

Kurt answered it and put it up to his ear. After moments of talking Kurt grinned. "Why are you smiling like a idiot?" Camile asked. "Forge called, he says that he has something that can help us." Kurt replied. "You guys go and help out the rest of the team, I'll be back soon," Kurt then bamfed out of the room.

* * *

Sandman fell to his knees. He looked up to see Sandman standing over him. "What's wrong, does the wittle baby wanna nap," He taunted. He then kicked Sandman on his side. Sandman cried out and fell onto his side.

"Jean! There's a water tank!"Scott yelled. "Throw it at Sandstorm." "You don't have to tell me twice," Jean said to herself as she used her powers and tossed the water tank at Sandstorm. Sandman looked up at Sandstorm and saw the approaching water tank. "Heads up Sandy," he said weakly and went back to normal form out of Sandstorm's reach.

Sandstorm turned around and the water tank hit him full in the face. The water trickled down his body and he began to fall apart. Jean threw another one at him and he dissolved into a huge lump of wet sand. "I have to admit it Red, that did hurt, now I'm going to kill you all when I get out!" Sandstorm yelled. "Bobby freeze him!" Scott commanded.

Bobby obeyed and froze Sandstorm, creating a sphere of ice around him. "Scott what do we do now? That ice isn't going to hold him," Jean asked. "This!," The team turned to see Spidey and his team approaching. Spiderman and Powerman ran up to the ice and began to push it. "Help us! We have to get Sandstorm far away from land," Spiderman yelled, obviously struggling to push the ice.

Spiderman's team and the X-men both joined forces and began to push the ice. "This isn't working!" Jean yelled trying to use her powers against the ice. "This thing won't, like, budge! It's too ,like, heavy!" Kitty shouted in frustration. "Hey guys look! There's something in the sky," Bobby yelled pointing upwards. "It's a bird, no a plane, wait it's a..., oh, is a plane!"

The team looked up to see the blackbird approaching. The pilot was none other than Kurt with Forge standing on the door with some kind of device. Kurt pressed a button and some kind of claw came from the bottom of the ship and latched onto the ice. He flew the ship forward and the ice finally began to move. He pulled the ice into the ocean.

Forge then aimed his device at the ice and a purple ray hit the ice. The team looked in awe as the ray spread around the ice and contracted. The ice broke and revealed Sandstorm not being able to move due to the water around him from the melting ice. "I can't believe that actually worked," Kurt told Forge, looking surprised. "Hey give me some more credit, if I can create a portal to another dimension, I can sure as heck do this." Forge replied smiling.

"We should seriously consider bringing you on more missions," Kurt said. He landed the Blackbird back at the beach next to his team-mates. He and Forge walked out the blackbird and the team cheered. Kitty and Camile ran up and gave him another chest crushing hug. But this time Kurt enjoyed it.

**Back at the Mansion**

"So like I said, If you ever need any help, just call," Spidey said. "We owe you guys one," "We'll call you guys if we need assistance," Professor Xavier said. "We all thank you for helping us protect our home and city." "Well I guess we better go, you know, got New York to protect, good luck guys," Spidey said as his team walked towards a landed helicarrier.

Forge who was having an interesting (**not**) conversation with Nick Fury about his protective shield walked out of the helicarrier holding a movie case. He looked quite shocked. "What's ,like, wrong Forge?" Kitty asked. Instead of answering he held up the DVD. The whole team gasped. The movie name read "X-men".

**DUN DUN DUN! Plot twist! Just kidding. After the whole Sandstorm thing I thought I'd have the X-men have some fun watching their own movie. **

**Jean: Why are you talking to a wall?**

**Me: Doesn't matter, So what's your relationship with Scott.**

**Jean: Well, I guess we could be considered a couple.**

**Me: Okay, What do you think about Camile?**

**Jean: Well she's definitely annoying enough to be Kurt's sister, but I don't see the family resemblance. She looks normal except for those lizard marking things on her hand she uses to climb and her green cat like eyes.**

**Me: Well Jean, looks like I'm going to have to end this here, you've been a great interviewee.**

**Jean: Thank's I enjoyed being interviewed.**

**Me: See you folks later. Please review, I love when you guys review. **


	12. Movie day

Hi** guy's it's you know who with a new interview! I might start using that rhyme. Anyway, I'll probably be uploading this chapter sooner than the last one. As you may have read in the last chapter the X-men will be watching(drum roll please) THE X-MEN MOVIES! As an interview I'm here with the laser launcher, himself Scott!**

**Scott: Laser launcher?**

**Me: You're lucky I gave you an intro at all. So how do you feel about being in my interview dimension?**

**Scott: A little nervous, thankfully Jean warned me about this place.**

**Me: Doesn't surprise me, I interviewed her last time. So how does it feel to be an interviewee?**

**Scott: Well, kinda good, I'm glad that the X-men are popular enough to be interviewed.**

**Me: Okay, here's a little personal question, how does it feel to always see red and to always have to wear sunglasses unless your eyes are closed.**

**Scott: Well if you've had to do that for like your whole life you'd be used to it. If you're not then it wouldn't be a good feeling knowing that you had to always where sunglasses when you wanted to see things unless you wanted to hurt people.**

**Me: Well that's all the question's for now, we'll be back after the story. (By the way, I never told you this but right now I'm in Jamaica. I'm enjoying the island life,(kinda).)**

Camile wearily walked through the hallways of the institute to the living room. For some reason Jean had sent a telepathic message to her saying that something _big_ was going on.

"_I don't understand what kind of event could be so important that they had to wake me up early_," Camile thought to herself.

She would prank them all later, but for now, it was time to investigate. As Camile finally reached the living room she gasped and stopped in her tracks.

The X-men and the brotherhood were all grouped up sitting somewhere in the room whether it was the floor, couch, or a table. Some were just standing against a wall.

"_Wow, this is big!_" Camile thought.

She found a seat in between Jamie and Bobby and sat down.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly nudging Jamie with her elbow.

Jamie in response shrugged. She asked Bobby.

"I don't know, I think we're watching that movie Forge bought back from the helicarrier," he replied.

"_That would explain the large crowd_," Camile thought to herself. She still didn't understand why the brotherhood was there ,though.

She looked over at Kurt and Kitty and the couch, then at Lance. Lance was all the way at the side of the room, probably trying to be as far away from Kurt as possible. Camile's nose caught an horrid scent. She sniffed the air and found the Todd was sitting awkwardly behind her between Jean and Jubilee. Camile didn't say anything to him, she didn't want to start anything in case it started a brawl in the mansion.

Camile looked around. The room was completely packed.

"_This movie better be good_," she thought.

After a while of waiting the movie started. So far it was going good. The fight scene between Logan and Sabertooth was an exciting fight. Camile made it her goal to count all the X-men, and brotherhood members. So far she thought she was doing a good job.

The movie was going good until they saw Mystique. Kurt screamed something in German and fainted.

"What did he say?" Jamie asked Camile.

"Something about seeing his mother naked," she replied.

After continuing the movie things went more smoothly. There was the cry of people in the audience when they saw their character, and the teasing when there was romantic moments between Rouge and Bobby. Camile couldn't imagine the happy thoughts Logan was thinking when he saw Sabertooth get locked up by Magneto. When the death of Senator Kelly was shown, she couldn't help but wonder what the others were thinking.

The movie was great and hilarious so far. She looked over at Kurt. The elf had finally woken up when he saw Mystique again. His eyes widened and he passed out again.

The movie went to a scene with Storm and Toad with his tongue wrapped around the railing.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else, it dies," Storm said striking toad with lightning.

Bobby burst out laughing. He fell forward holding his sides.

"What!? They killed me!?" Todd yelled looking nervously at Ororo.

"Yo man that's messed up!" Camile herself giggled a bit.

"_That had to be one of the worst movie lines ever, yet it's hilarious_!" She thought.

Toad traded spots with Jubilee and scooted over trying to get far away from Ororo. Camile herself was kind of glad Todd had moved due to his stench. The movie continued to the scene where Wolverine defeated Sabertooth. Camile could just imagine the thoughts Logan was thinking. Maybe they were good ones. Soon the movie ended and another one was put in.

**(I am so sorry if I missed any really good scenes! Its been like a year or two since I actually watched this movie. My memory of it is a little shaky. X2 will probably be better)**

At first Camile was confused at the fact that the movie began in the white house. She saw someone strange and tried guessing who it was.

Luckily there was the glimpse of a blue spaded tail. Kurt, who had finally woken up, looked at the screen and sat up instantly. He was on the edge of his seat trying to see every move he did. Everyone in the audience seemed impressed at the fact that Kurt had just blown past the White house's entire security system. Kurt was grinning like an idiot until he saw himself pounce on the president.

"Mein gott! They made me evil!" He exclaimed.

"I think you beating up, like, every security guard in sight was a dead give away," Kitty said.

The movie Kurt took hold of a dagger next to him and was about to stab the president when the sound of a gunshot was heard. The movie Kurt gasped as a bullet hit his shoulder and teleported away.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Kurt said as he nervously rubbed his left shoulder.

The comment sent everyone into fits of laughter. "Hey! Vhat's so funny!? I just got shot!" Kurt yelled.

"You didn't hear me complaining when I got killed!" Toad yelled.

"Good point," Kurt replied and sat back down.

Camile watched as the movie went to what looked like a snowy forest. It showed Logan walking through the snow. He sniffed the air and walked into what looked like ruins of a building. He looked around and saw a white wolf infront of him. Instead of attacking, the wolf simply walked away.

The movie went through a transition into a museum which showed Storm talking to a group of kids. Camile saw a kid smile at a girl licking her ice cream. The girl simply stuck her tongue out.

"_That, was rude,_" Camile thought to herself, but then smiled as she saw the boy repeat this action, except he had a big forked purple tongue.

The movie then went to focus on Jean and Scott greeting each other with smiles. Jean looked around, and heard the thoughts of other people. She started looking from people to people as the thoughts began to get louder.

"_Hey Jean, didn't you go through this once_?" Camile thought sending a mental message to Jean.

"_Yes, and I would rather not talk about it,_" Jean replied mentally.

"_Noted,_"

"Hey I can see myself again!" Bobby yelled.

Camile looked back at the screen, and it did indeed show Bobby, with a few other boys. The boy closest to Bobby moved his hand and the kid next to him smoking caught fire as his cigarette burst.

_"That must of been Pyro, he looks so different without his costume,_" Camile thought to herself.

Bobby instinctively pushed Pyro out of the way and put the fire out with ice. The kid was shocked and instantly froze. along with almost everybody else in the museum. A man in a wheelchair rolled through a crowd of people.

"_The professor has returned!_"

**Sorry to end it like this guys. I didn't plan for it to be this long. Well, at least we have Cyclops here.**

**Scott: Thanks.**

**Me: Now back to questions.**

**Me: Hmm...**

**Scott: I'm waiting...**

**Me: Give me time to think. Okay, uh, what kind of movies do you and Jean enjoy watching?**

**Scott: Really? That's the question?**

**Me: I could always just end the interview...**

**Scott: Fine, well Jean loves chick flicks obviously, and I enjoy movies with comedy and action. Sometimes I make sacrifices and watch movies that Jean like even though I hate them. Just don't tell Jean I said that.**

**Me: Okay, You do realize that this is an interview that's going to be posted on the internet right? I'm going to start needing you guys to suggest questions to ask my interviewees. Think you can do that?**

**Scott: I get kind of creeped out when I see you talk to that wall.**

**Me: Yeah, and everyone else gets creeped out when you and Jean leave and go into your room for alone time.**

**Scott: Ouch.**


End file.
